


Need

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, post-ep Leonard Betts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for "Leonard Betts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Scully in 155 Challenge](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/2163.html)

Driving to the motel, she hears the monster's voice in her head. "I'm sorry, but you've got something I need." On the way to the airport, sitting beside Mulder on the plane heading home, his words repeat, over and over again, until she's sure she's going mad. 

_What about the MUFON women? Just like them, you experienced missing time. You had an implant, you removed it, just as they did._

_"We're all dying."_

Mulder knows something is wrong, but he also knows her, and he won't ask. He respects her boundaries. Sometimes she wishes he wouldn't.

Eventually, she calms down. The voice of reason takes over. Aside from Mulder's latest insane theory—that Leonard Betts could detect cancer because he was cancer—there's no reason to think that she's sick. She resists scheduling a full body CT-scan. There is no need for it. She feels fine. And until something happens that proves otherwise, she is fine.


End file.
